


All I Want For Christmas For You

by TriciaLG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus can't sing, Mariah Carey - Freeform, Mistletoe, Neither can Alec, who cares?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriciaLG/pseuds/TriciaLG
Summary: Alec comes home to see Magnus slow dancing with Chairman Meow and singing to him, badly.





	All I Want For Christmas For You

**Author's Note:**

> Let Magnus be bad at things! Just my little headcannon that Magnus has about as much singing talent as he does with the Charango...

Alec wasn’t exactly sure what he expected to arrive home to when he entered the loft. There had been little demon activity in the past week so after he finished his reports, dealt with the nit-picking from Idris, and created patrol schedules for the next week, he decided to surprise Magnus by coming home early.

Although they still hadn’t officially moved in together, Alec didn’t bother knocking. He never did anymore, Magnus kept the door unlocked and if he didn’t want someone in the loft, he’d keep them out with his wards.

Magnus had told him that morning that he’d be getting brunch with Cat since it was her day off. Magnus had introduced Alec to the concept of brunch, which he had previously thought was simply a late breakfast, but now realized is mostly just an excuse to start drinking in the morning. Not that Alec would complain, he liked mimosas too much for that.

It was early afternoon when Alec returned to the loft, and when he walked through the door he immediately heard music playing. A song he recognized immediately as Mariah Carey, although he would swear he only knew it because of Izzy. When he rounded the corner to the main room of the loft, he saw Magnus, dancing the song in front of the windows to the balcony. It looked like he was trying to imitate a slow dance, dancing with a cat in his arms.

Alec had never heard Magnus sing before, but that was what he was doing, serenading the little ball of fur in his arms and as Alec approached he could hear Magnus better.

“ _Make my wish come tru-u-u-ue,”_ Magnus sang in time with the music, starting a little off-key, but getting worse as he drew out the last word, “ _All I want for Christmas i-i-i-is, yo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ou!”_ Magnus turned around to face Alec as he sang, seeming unsurprised to see him standing there. As Magnus held the last few notes, the cat in his arms started squirming away from him, but Magnus seemed content to let the cat go in favor of taking Alec into his arms as the piano started playing notes in quick repetition.

“ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need,”_ Magnus sang to Alec as he draped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, still singing horribly out of tune. Alec wondered if maybe this was why he’d never heard Magnus sing before. He always assumed Magnus was good at everything, especially after he underestimated his pool skills on their first date.

“Come on baby,” Magnus told him, “Sing with me!”

“I don’t sing.” Alec said bluntly, although he was starting to sway in time with Magnus.

“You don’t have to be good at something to do it for fun Alexander.” Magnus told him, “I mean, you heard how I sing.” Alec opened his mouth to protest, but realized he really didn’t have anything to say, he had heard Magnus sing, and anything he could think to say would sound like an empty compliment they both knew was false.

“ _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,”_ Magnus began to sing again, and despite the fact that he might never win any prizes for his voice, the passion Magnus was putting into the sing couldn’t fail to make Alec smile.

“ _All I want for Christmas is you,”_ Alec sang uncertainly, he singing voice no better than Magnus’ own. His mother had a beautiful voice that he remembered soothing them to sleep as children, a voice Isabelle had inherited from her. Alec guessed that he got his own singing voice from his father, not that he had ever heard his father sing, or wanted to for that matter, but he knew it couldn’t have come from his mother’s side of the family.

As Alec began to sing, Magnus’s face lit up like the Christmas light that were now decorating the loft. The pair were now grinning like idiots, singing horribly off key to each other, but Alec couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

“ _OH, I won’t ask for much this Christmas, I won’t even wish for snow, I just want to see my baby, underneath the mistletoe!”_ At this Magnus waved his hand, making a sprig of mistletoe appear hovering above the couple. Alec took his chance, ducking in for a kiss, effectively silencing them both.

When they finally broke apart the song was almost over, and Alec couldn’t stop smiling. Neither could Magnus, and the two kept looking at each other until they started laughing.

“I can’t believe you got me to sing.” Alec said when he stopped laughing.

“I can’t believe you’re as bad at singing as me.” Magnus told him, making Alec start blushing, subconscious again. “Hey, I meant it, you shouldn’t have to be good at something just to be able to do it. You’re allowed to be bad at something and still do it.”

“Thanks.” Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck, still looking down.

“You know, we’re still under the mistletoe.” Magnus said, pointing up at the magically hovering leaves. Alec laughed, but still went back in for another kiss, and Magnus couldn’t help but deepen it until Alec started gently pushing his in the direction of the bedroom.


End file.
